The Unforgettable Life of an Unforgettable Witch
by sabrina.starlight
Summary: Note: Be sure to read, "An Unforgettable Summer", and "An Unforgettable Year" before reading this story. Its three years after, "An Unforgettable Year". Ready to see what Ginny's up to now? Well, you better get ready. :D
1. Three Years Later

**(A/N):**** Guess who's back?. Back again? Sabrina's back, tell all friends! Now every woman, boy to the dance floor…**

**Ahem.**

**Hello there :D. Please, don't kill me =/. It's been… Awhile since I updated. =( . My deepest apologies are bestowed upon my dearest fans.**

**Now if anyone new is reading this. YAY! But, you need to make sure you read my previous stories, **_**An Unforgettable Summer,**_** & **_**An Unforgettable Year. **_**Why are you still here? GO READ THEM. Bloody hell.**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. Like I said, it's been awhile…**

**(DISCLAIMER):**** No I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be busy having my way with him on my bed right now.**

**Oh don't look so appalled! Like you wouldn't?**

**Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Perverts.**

**And now what you've all been waiting for!**

**Presenting…**

**The Unforgettable Life of an Unforgettable Witch**

**(Ew. Is that really my title? I'm not very clever, am I? Moving on.)**

"_I hate my life," Ginny stated tonelessly. Her shirt was covered with cobwebs and dust, and her face… Well, that was also covered with dust. This was not exactly how the young witch planned on spending her seventeenth birthday. Not that she actually had her birthday planned out. Maybe if she actually did plan on doing something beforehand, her mother wouldn't have caught her sleeping in bed half passed noon, and ordered her to do something more constructive with her day… like clean out the attic. An evil place that no one has touched, or been in for at least a year, if not longer. Luckily she has a friend nice enough to offer to come over and help._

"_You said that you were having a party, Ginny! …A lovely party with cake, and sweets, and such. You're a lying little wanker, you know that!"_

_Ginny looked up, very innocently and said, "You say this Bridget, like you're surprised."_

"_Well, I thought that since you're finally of age, that maybe… Just maybe you'd mature a bit. Really would it kill you?"_

"_Yes. And it'd be a horrible, bloody death. Do you want me to suffer through a horrible, bloody death, Bridget?"_

_Bridget ignored her last comment and continued digging through old boxes, getting rid of whatever the Weasley family no longer cared to own. Over half of the boxes were filled with old muggle supplies, which Arthur Weasley harbored away since the beginning of time. All of the junk was collected with dust and whatnot. "Ew," her dearest friend responded. "Seriously Gin, when was the last time your family cleaned out your attic?" _

_Ginny scrunched up her ash covered nose, almost as if she was actually thinking of a serious answer. As if. "Yeah, that would be never." Bridget snorted at her use of sarcasm. _

_Ginny has always been a sarcastic person, ever since the day Bridget first met her. But, ever since her and Harry broke up back in sixth year… and since the war ended, it seems that everything Ginny says or does, she makes into a joke. She wants to lighten the mood with everything. Since the day that Fred tragically passed, and George fled the country... It seems that she's the only Weasley left, strong enough to pretend that everything's okay. But, in a way, it's a good thing. She brings life back into the burrow, along with the joy that nearly disappeared when Fred died. But it's also a bad thing. Ginny does not express her emotions like she used to. Bridget has tried and tried to get it out of her… But nothing works. She wont talk about the twins, or the war, or Harry. She will talk about nothing that brings her pain, even in the slightest._

"_Oh Merlin's Pants," Bridget couldn't believe what she found hidden beneath an old dresser Ginny used to keep in her room. Ginny stopped trying to win a loosing battle with a giant, disgusting dust bunny, and focused her attention to her friend._

"_What now, Bridget? Are you still surprised by how distorted this place is? I mean, really, it shouldn't surprise you. This room is part of the burrow, remember?"_

"_Ginny Molly, is this what I think it is?" Bridget gasped holding a filthy, raggedy looking book in front of her best friends face._

"_Ew, get it out of my face," Ginny slapped Bridget's hand away. "It's filthy."_

"_Um, yeah," Bridget rolled eyes, "So is the rest of this place."_

_Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to imply something about my cleaning skills?"_

"_First off," Bridget paused, "What skills?" Ginny huffed, but didn't deny anything. "Second off, do you really not know what this is?" The brunette showed her the book again. Ginny gave it a serious stare. Then finally she answered._

"_It's a book." _

"_Bloody hell you are impossible!" Bridget opened it to the last page that was written on. It was only the cover of the book that was dirty. Surprisingly, the pages were dust free, and very readable. Bridget smirked and began reading out loud, __" 'I want you,' I mumbled against his chest. Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss…"_

_Ginny's eyes grew wide. She leaped over a pile of boxes in full on attack mode. Bridget jumped out of the way, and continued reading, " And that's how one of the worst days of my life, turned into the absolute best." _

"_Bridget, I will crucify you to Voldemort's grave and back, if you don't give me the diary!" Ginny roared. _

"_I thought you didn't recognize it, Ginevra," Bridget teased, laughing hysterically. The two witches began wrestling. Ginny did not find this amusing at all, despite Bridget's fits of giggles. It would be only a matter of time before she drew her wand. _

_Then just when she was about to hex her to Merlin knows where, the attic door flew open. Ginny's jaw dropped. She momentarily forgot about the situation at hand, and let go of Bridget, and even she stopped laughing. This was defiantly a moment of awkward silence._

_Good ol'Bridget was the first to break it. "Harry," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"_

_Harry nearly choked with embarrassment. "Sorry, I just apparated to the burrow… I was looking for, Ron… and then I heard… Well whatever you guys were doing," he mumbled. Then he hesitantly glanced over at Ginny. He held her gaze for a second. It was the longest second of her life, or so it seemed. She almost melted into those gorgeous green eyes like she used to, __**almost.**_

"_Well as you can see," she spat, "Ronald isn't here. He's probably with Hermione setting up wedding arrangements, of course. I mean they have a whole wedding to plan by August, which is only a month away. I'm sure he is very busy. So instead of just popping into the burrow whenever you bloody hell feel like. Maybe you should try being a respectable wizard and send a ruddy letter next time. That way you don't interrupt other people who also happen to inhabit this house. Like me for example! Got that, Potter?" Harry stared at her and blinked a couple times before opening his mouth._

"_Are you fucking bonkers?"_

_Ginny's eyes grew big, before squinting back into a glare. "Excuse me?"_

"_Um… So, I'll just be leaving now." Bridget tried to make a quick get away, but Ginny held her back._

"_You know that the burrow is like a second home to me. You guys are practically my family. I'm not going to send a letter like a stupid git, when I want to see my family, Ginny." The red head just scoffed, and rolled her eyes, muttering fowl words under her breath. "And further more," Harry continued. "I know Ron and Hermione are busy. And I'm not trying to get in the way of that. I just wanted to stop by to tell Ron to wish you happy birthday for me, sense you're too much of a spoiled wench to talk to me." _

_Ginny eyes softened with guilt at that, but it quickly faded. She wasn't going to feel guilty for the man who broke her heart, and never came back to mend it. Ginny had hoped that when the war ended her and Harry would get back together. But, he never mentioned, and never acted interested. She knew that everyone was going through a lot after the war, including herself, and Harry. But why had he not come to her? She wanted to comfort him, she wanted him to comfort her, but he never came He never came for her. And that broke Ginny._

"_Well if that's all, I guess you'll be leaving now? Don't you have some best man duties to attend to, or something?" Ginny hissed._

_Harry looked nothing but pissed, by her lack of acknowledgement to the fact that he only wanted to wish her a happy birthday. He said nothing more, and apparated away into thin air._

_Ginny stood there for a few moments in shock. It had been months since she spoke so much to Harry. The most they have said to each other sense the war was said at Fred's funeral. That was the day that Harry came up to her and muttered his apologies, before dashing off with to speak with the rest of her family. That was the moment when she finally came to terms with the fact, that Harry had no plans to get back together with her. Since that time, Ginny avoided any further conversation with him… until now that is._

"_Well, that was…"_

"_Horrible," Ginny finished. "Yes, I know." Relieved that Ginny was actually showing some emotion, she wordlessly handed her the diary, and left her alone with her thoughts. She was too scared to say anything that would make Ginny pull away again. So she figured maybe some time alone would be best for her friend._

_Ginny watched as Bridget opened the attic door. "Careful of the…" Bridget let out a squeal as her body disappear from doorway, flying down the staircase. "…missing step," Ginny finished, fighting her urge to laugh._

_Bridget's faint mumbles of curse words were heard from downstairs. So was Ginny's mother's disapproval, as she heard Molly scowled Bridget for using such language. _

_Ginny shook her head and giggled, before taking a look down at her old, banged up dairy. Ever since the war, Ginny has felt like she has had no one to turn to, at least not anyone she wanted to burden with problems. Maybe Bridget finding this diary was a good thing._

_Without giving it a second thought, Ginny picked up the nearest quill and began writing. "And so it begins, again," Ginny chuckled._

**(A/N:) This is just the introduction to the story. The rest of my chapters will be just like my previous stories, where you will be reading the story from Ginny's POV as she writes in her diary****. Please review. If no one reviews, I probably won't finish this series. So if you're a fan of my older stories… REVIEW YA GITS!**

**Thanks bunches 3**


	2. Author's Note!

Hello!

If you're one of my old readers and you're reading this... You probably want to see my head on a stick right now. My apologies for disappearing for couple years. I got busy with college and stuff. Plus, I actually started working on writing my very own book. Totally not Harry Potter related by the way. My former obsession with Harry has dimmered over years. But I still love him just the same. (:I mean... It's HARRY BLOODY POTTER for godsakes. How can you not love him?

I miss writing for you guys on here. And have been recently debating on completing both of my unfinished series'. The other series I'm considering finishing is, 'Where The Heart Is'. Reading through the stories I am quite embarrassed by all the errors and amateur writing ability. I'm glad so many people still loved it though! You see when I first started writing this series I was a freshman in high school. I was only 14 years old! Crazy! Seems like it was just yesterday...

Actually no it doesn't. I blacked-out most of those years of acne and glasses and awkward hormones. Those memories can go fuck themselves.

Excuse my language.

Anyways I am completely off topic now. My point in writing this note is to see if there is anyone still interested in me finishing this series? If so, please leave a review and let me know.

Much love to all of you!

..If any of you are still alive that is.

Goodbye and Good day!


End file.
